Beauty and the Beast
by TheNayaholic
Summary: Princess Kitty Wilde never knew how to love anyone but herself. But when a sorceress casts a curse on her and her castle she goes into hiding, ashamed of what she has become. Will a blue eyed brunette see past the hatred and pain and learn to love a beast? Beauty and the Beast with a Karley twist.


**Beauty and the Beast**

**Prologue**

**Hello readers! :D So this story is going to be like the Disney movie… Only its Karley edition J There are definitely gonna be moments where I stray away from the movie's original plot, I don't wanna be too predictable. So don't start spazzing out like "THIS AINT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN TYVGCYUFJGHVY" and start pming me like a madman. I will falcon punch you. In your grill. Sorry, I didn't choose thug life, thug life chose me. Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just live in a cardboard box on the side of the street. And even that's not mine, I'm borrowing it from a fellow hobo.**

All was quiet in the castle that night. The only thing one could hear was the occasional **BOOM** of thunder.

When one particular bolt of lightning struck dangerously close to the castle, a beautiful woman who was once sleeping soundly in bed sprung up, now wide awake. She groaned, irritated. She got up and opened the red velvet curtains and looked out into the night. She saw another lightning strike and cringed at the brightness. The world went dark again until a small gleam on the castle grounds caught her eye.

It looked like the figure of a tall burly man with a lantern, heading towards the castle doors.

The woman didn't know what to make of this. Who was he to think he could just go strutting onto royal grounds at this hour? Who was he to think he had any right to come here at all?

She mentally made the decision to confront him. She grabbed her robe from the mahogany wardrobe and wrapped it around herself. It was pink and maybe a tad bit fluffier than anyone truly needed but she was a princess; so it was only the best for her.

She moved silently throughout the castle. The moon gleamed through the windows making her shiny blonde hair glow with radiance.

As she reached the final staircase, the grand staircase that is, she heard knocking at the door.

"Time to give that rude oaf a piece of my mind..." She muttered to herself.

When she opened the heavy wooden doors she saw only a dark figure. Lightning struck in the distance lighting up his, or should I say_ her_ features.

Yes, the intruder was indeed a woman.

She brought the lantern up to her face, even though she was tall and intimidating, she had kind blue eyes.

"Hello Princess, I am so sorry for disturbing you at this late hour. My name is Shannon Beiste, and I have nowhere to go on this cold and dangerous night. May I please stay until morning? In return, I shall give you this rose." The woman reached her hand into her cloak and out came a beautiful red rose.

The princess scoffed, "I am not going to let some stranger into my castle. Especially one as unsightly as you." She stated.

Shannon Beiste was slightly taken aback, "Princess I have lived for many years. And in those years I have learned that beauty comes from within. Not from what you look like or your clothes."

The Princess looked at the woman in frustration, "Leave now before I call the guards."

"But princess please-"

"NO. This is MY castle! I am not going to let a **_BEISTE _**like **YOU** inside!" Her words dripped with venom, she grinned at the woman's emotional pain.

But that sad frown the woman wore turned into a look of pure anger. She began to get taller. No not taller… Her feet were rising off the ground! The rose was… glowing.

"**YOU WANT TO SEE A BEAST?! I WILL SHOW YOU ONE!" **

**BOOM! **

It wasn't the sound of thunder this time, a wave of powerful energy smashed into the princess and she doubled over in pain. The bones in her face shifted, dagger-like claws severed the skin of her fingertips and sprouted out, her nose became flat and black, and sharp canine teeth burst from her sensitive gums.

A cry of pure agony writhed from her trembling body.

"**KITTY WILDE!" The sorceress boomed, "YOU WILL TURN INTO THIS BEAST, THIS MONSTER EVERY NIGHT UNTIL YOU LEARN TO LOVE ANOTHER, AND THEY RETURN IT. YOU HAVE 21 YEARS, IF YOU NEVER LEARN TO LOVE YOU WILL REMAIN THIS WAY… FOREVER!"**

Just like that the woman disappeared. She just turned into nothing. And where she once stood laid the rose and a mirror.

**KxMxKxMxKxM**

Years went by and the princess had locked herself in the castle. She didn't want to face the world. Every night she turned into an uncontrollable monster. A freak. A beast.

No one else in the castle was ever the same again. And as time went on, they lost hope that they ever would be.

**KxMxKxMxKxM**

**KAPOW! PRESTO! The prologue is done. You must review if you want more. It makes me motivated to write quicker. This TheNayaholic signing off, have a nice day **

**By the way the KxM's are like the breaks in the story. I can't put in lines for some reason, my computer spazzes.**


End file.
